Love So Blue
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: Broken people are drawn to broken people. Two broken hearts are brought together to mend the pain left by former loves. But in the midst of healing old wounds, new scars become present and each needs the other to heal.
1. Open Wounds

Disclaimer: I don't own the show this story is based on. At. All.

Author's note: So yes, I'm making this story as a break from the usual stuff. I will get back to everything when I can. On that note, this idea had been stewing in my head where Eric undergoes a different change. The original idea was that Eric blows up in front of his parents because they got on his case for not taking Donna back, literally minutes after she was dumped by Kelso's brother. In real life, a relationship built off an instant or almost instant rebound is neither healthy nor can realistically last long. That being said, this will be Eric having a major epiphany and coming out with a completely different relationship. This won't be a bashing story but just a realistic look at everything. So sit back and enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Point Place Wisconsin

Forman Residence

Eric Forman sat in one of the dining room chairs in front of his parents. He would readily admit that this was the worst night life of his life on a number of different levels. He was hoping that Donna's relationship with Casey would end a bit more smoothly where she realized what a jackass he was. However, it went differently where instead of Casey trying to defend the relationship, he admitted that he used and lied to Donna. The redhead thought that he was falling for her as she feel for him, but he just played her. The next worst moment came when Donna showed up in his basement feeling miserable.

As one of her best friends and former boyfriend, all he wanted was for her to be okay and she was accepting. But then she kissed him and embraced, telling him that they belong together. But then Eric realized that it didn't feel right. She was heartbroken, and she was seeking comfort like she did when her mother left. He couldn't give in, not again. Now he sat in front of his parents as they were tearing him a new one.

Red looked at him in confusion and irritation as he spoke, "Let me get this straight: Donna wanted to get back together, and you said no?!"

"Yes," Eric replied, feeling this talk unwarranted.

"You said no!" Red looked away from his son before Kitty interjected, "DUMBASS!"

Eric's brow furrowed at his mother's reaction in that she was siding with and sounding like his father. Eric normally would've taken that reaction the same way he always did: passively. However, he felt his emotions ready to boil over with the way his parents were treating him.

"What were you thinking?" Red asked as he looked back at his son.

"I don't know. How about I don't want to get hurt and/or screwed over again."

Red was taken aback by his son getting a tone in his voice before he snapped back to normal. "Is this some stupid pride thing? How much pride can you have?! The only smart thing about you is your mouth! And look at you!"

"Red, there's nothing wrong with him, he's just so darn stupid" Kitty jumped back in.

"Oh my god, just shut up and listen, the both of you!" Eric jumped out of his seat making both his of his parents step back for a second. They had seen the look in the boy's eyes, which Red could only guess was the same kind of anger that he himself had when he returned from overseas and he got the short end of the stick.

"This isn't some damn stupid pride thing, alright! Casey used her then dumped her, and then she just wanted to get back with me like nothing happened! Here's what would've happened if I took her back: we would've been together, I would've tried making a better relationship. Then she would've hated herself and felt worse for running back and I would've felt just as bad! And I wasn't going to be another jackass like Casey and take advantage of her when she was vulnerable! For you two to call me stupid just because I was trying to do the right thing...you two just don't know me at all!"

Eric walked away and went outside and began walking, wherever he wasn't sure, just so he could blow off steam. He had finally found himself outside the Hub and figured he could just eat something to take his mind off everything for the time being. He was unaware that as he was going inside, Donna and Kelso were passing by in a van.

Donna looked at the entrance of the Hub and looked back ready to jump and see him but stopped herself. Kelso looked at her before turning back to the road and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Eric just went into the Hub." Donna turned back in her seat and stared straight ahead. Kelso looked confused her at reaction.

"You wanna go see him?" he asked.

Dona shook her head before she replied, "No. I did enough damage for one day. I hate to think how Red and Kitty laid into him."

* * *

The Hub

Eric sat at a table eating a burger and fries but not really enjoying it as he still didn't feel any better after letting his feelings out on his parents. He felt like it was maybe a year or two late for him to have really stood up for himself like that. He was feeling despair sink in when Jackie came out of the ladies' room and address him. "Eric?"

"Jackie," he replied barely looking away from his food. Jack sat down and noticed that he didn't have that hopeful look on his face that he normally did. He looked as miserable as he did when he and Donna first broke up. "Are you okay?"

"Dandy." Jackie's eyes widened at his response, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Wait, where's Donna?" she said as she missed the flash of red hair.

"I don't know."

"Y-you don't know? Eric she's the love of your life! Why aren't you with her?!"

"Because I'm getting hurt again!" Jackie flinched at Eric's response. She had known Eric to be one to snap back, especially with insults, which if she were honest with herself she didn't really mean. But him snapping off when he was the more level-headed one of the group was starting to scare her.

"Did something happen with you two?"

Eric turned to her and explained everything that happened in the last hour. Jackie figured she should do so for him as he had done so for her even when she knew that he didn't want to. Between his parents having a go at him, and the way Donna came back to him, she wasn't entirely sure what to make of it.

"You said you didn't want Donna to hurt you again. What did you mean by that?"

"When we broke up, she didn't want the ring I gave her. When my folks were tearing me apart, I thought the breakup was because I wanted things my way. But I just wanted to be a part of her life. It felt like we were just drifting away."

"And when she didn't take the ring, it just fell together."

"And then when her mom left, and I went to her before she jumped me. I thought she wanted to give us another shot."

Jackie stayed silent as she listened to him tell her his feelings, which she figured Hyde and the guys would make fun of him for. She figured that she shared some responsibility for this as she was the one who pushed Donna to date Casey, but she'd leave that matter alone.

"So you were protecting herself?"

"And Donna. It wouldn't have done either of us any good if I took her back when she was vulnerable. And I wasn't going to stoop to Casey's level."

Jackie nodded at his reply. "Where do you think she is right now?"

"She's probably home."

"Okay. Have you seen Michael anywhere? I want to talk to him about when we'd get married."

Eric turned to Jackie and looked her directly in her mismatched eyes before he spoke up, "Jackie, I need to understand something. Why did you decide to take Kelso back, again?"

"Eric, I love Michael. I know we've had our problems but I believe we can make it and have a future together."

Eric blew out a breath and steeled himself for what he was about to say. "Jackie, I'm saying this as your friend. Taking back Kelso, especially now, is the worst mistake you can make."

Jackie was taken aback in shock at how direct he was and felt the need to defend her choice. "Eric, I made my mistakes too, especially kissing my boss at my last job."

"I remember. And I hate myself for how I treated you about it. But you taking him back will not help anything. He's cheated on you twice already. Did he say he missed you? Because the way I remember it, he was doing his best to make it with my sister or whatever girl he was trying to get. He hasn't changed and you're only going to get hurt again."

Jackie looked at Eric and felt the sincerity of his words. What stuck out for her was that he considered the two of them friends through everything since they've known each other. She figured that Kelso was the safest choice as she knew what to expect. Hyde she knew for sure wasn't the best choice as she didn't feel that spark for him when they kissed, and she couldn't see a future with him.

"What if I made a few conditions?" Jackie threw back.

"You can try but it doesn't mean that he'll hold to them for long," Eric replied as he went back to eating his food. Jackie thought about his words and knew for sure that he was right. She decided not to push the issue further and instead got up and ordered her own food. Minutes later, she joined Eric in eating. Eric looked at her in mild surprise before she replied, "It's nice eating with friends."

Eric nodded with a ghost of a smirk on his face as the two ate together.

* * *

Forman Driveway

Jackie and Eric returned back to the Forman house, laughing and talking. They had enjoyed the company and talking to each other, finding that they had some things in common, like music and some movies. As they stopped in the driveway, Eric looked over at the Pinciotti home and began thinking.

"It's okay if you want to talk to her. I think we both should," Jackie said.

Eric led the way and the two reached the front door. Eric knocked and waited for someone to answer when Bob opened the door. "Hey Eric. Jackie. What brings you two here?"

"We were wondering if Donna was home. We need to talk to her," Eric answered.

"Sorry Eric. She's not here. If you two want to wait, you're welcome to." Eric looked down before looking back at his ex-girlfrend's father. "No, thank you sir. We'll check back later."

The two went down to Eric's basement and turned on the television and just watched an episode of Scooby-Doo to pass some time. Jackie sat close to Eric, with their shoulders touching as they watched the animated teens get into another situation involving disguised bad guys. After a few hours of watching television and making comments every now and then, the two feel asleep with Jackie laying her head on Eric's chest. Red came down to see where his son was only to find him asleep with the girl that he referred to as 'the loud one'. He went back up tot he first floor of the house and saw his wife standing by the oven.

"How was he?"

"Get this: he's asleep on the couch. With Jackie."

Kitty's eyes widened at the idea as she always believed that the two hated each other. But she set that thought aside as there was another matter on her mind. "Do you think he was right?"

"I guess so. I remember when me, Bob, and the boys went on that hunting trip. Eric and I went to go find that deer and I asked him what he really thought. He said that I was angry because life didn't turn out how I thought. And I'm tough on him because I don't want life to kick him around. I think I did that to him instead."

"Oh Red, what do we do?"

"I don't know Kitty. I just don't know."

* * *

Author's note: So there it is. Admittedly, season 4 for me wasn't the greatest season for me as a fan, or for a lot of fans. It seemed to be the one season where Donna's character was at her lowest, not in the sense that she was vulnerable or anything. Each character in the show had their individual moments of being annoying or outright jerks. But season 4 sticks out for Donna as being one where she was generally lashing out at Eric, as well as taking advantage of him early on in the season and making Eric the bad guy. And for Donna's character, it doesn't come off as her best. I do like Donna's character as I do everyone, but season 4 just made me feel...bothered. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the setup.


	2. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: It's been way too long since I started this. But I have my reasons as to why I didn't update this, which kind of go into personal reasons. Nonetheless, here is the next chapter. Like I said, it's been a while since I updated. And to be perfectly honest, I really don't want to turn this story into the cliché of two people finding each other then just going from there. There's going to be recovery first, then comes the connection. With that being said, I hope this chapter satisfies everyone.

* * *

Point Place, Wisconsin

Laurie's room

The next morning...

She wasn't sure why she was in the Forman house. The only thing that Jackie Burkhart knew was that for some reason, she was in Laurie's old room, where she was watching a scene play out that had caused her heartache but she had never seen before. She stood there watching as Kelso and Laurie made out on the older girl's bed. She wanted so hard to scream and rage at the scene playing out before her, but she realized that any anger she felted ebbed away as quickly as it rose.

"It's because you understand what your relationship was," she heard a male voice call out.

Jackie turned around to see Eric standing next to her. However, he wasn't dressed in his usual manner of long sleeve shirts. Instead, he seemed to be wearing a nice suit and tie ensemble, but dressed strangely in all white.

"Eric, what are you doing here? And why are you dressed so nicely? That jacket really brings out your shoulders!" she said

'Eric' turned to her and said, "That's not the point. What is the point is what you see here and what you feel now. Most girls your age...well, let's just say that they know better but refuse to do so. You have a chance to be better than that. So tell me, what do you see?"

It took Jackie a great deal of effort for her to look at the scene before her as she replied, "This is...this is when Michael was cheating on me with Laurie. And it wasn't the first time he did it either. He had been sleeping with Laurie behind my back, and this was just after Pam Macy."

The Eric look-alike looked over and asked with a level voice, "How did that make you feel?"

Jackie turned to her friend's double and looked at him with a mix of rage and disbelief. "How the hell do you think I felt?! I was with him for a long time, and he turns around and betrays me, not once, but twice! Just to get off with some sluts! I had my doubts about whether or not he loved me and he just made it clear how he really felt! Even when I gave myself to him after our breakup...it just wasn't enough."

The Burkhart girl came close to tears as she thought back to all of the heartbreak that the relationship had caused. She knew she wasn't perfect. And she had no right to chastise Michael given her brief fling with her former boss selling cheese (which she never really felt so comfortable with given his infatuation). But then how else was she supposed to feel when she had been betrayed more than once.

The image before her than switched to someone else that she knew all too well, given how different they were. She watched as the image before her formed into Steven Hyde. She remembered the day that this happened. She wanted a partner to compete in the roller disco. Hyde had naturally thought the idea to be stupid and Michael was as clumsy as ever. Fez had been ready and willing to show off and do anything for her, but she had readily accepted him the minute she saw that he could give her what she wanted.

She wasn't entirely sure how to handle seeing that. She had felt like she was clinging from one thing to the next. She had heard from the other rich girls at school about how their parents would split and then their mothers would take half of their fathers' money and leave while the father did their hardest to re-earn affection.

The saddest part was that she had been hearing her parents arguing as of late. Thinking about her current situation with her family, combined with her recent break-up, and being reminded of her choices threatened to overwhelm her. Until she saw the hand of the Eric look-alike reach out to her.

Jackie looked at it with a bit of trepidation before she addressed him, "Why are you doing this?"

The man, if he really was one, simply smiled before he replied, "I'm simply one person trying to help. For those like yourself, we just help, no matter who you are. Sometimes, with a word, sometimes with a nudge, and other times we use both. But in the end, you have to make the choice to move forward, but not backward."

Jackie looked up at him. She looked into his eyes which reminded her of Eric, but she knew for sure that it wasn't the same person. Much as she didn't care much for the Forman boy in the past, she could see something in his eyes that she didn't with Michael or Steven.

Jackie took his hand and became enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

Point Place, Wisconsin

Eric's room

The next morning...

Eric stood in front of his bed where watched a scene play out that he had practically forgotten. There sitting on his bed in just a t-shirt and underwear playing with his action figures. He turned to find his younger self standing there bidding her good night before she offers him to sit with her and talk. As Eric watched himself talking with Kate, he was reminded of the intense kiss they shared, which had caused a great argument between him and Donna.

"It doesn't really go away, does it?" came a voice all too familiar. He turned to see Jackie Burkhart standing next to him. She turned to him and continued, "You can't always turn away. Sometimes you have to face these things and push forward."

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with Jackie?" Eric said in his usual manner.

The Jackie look-alike turned to him with a smile on her face. "I know you're being rhetorical, but she's fine. Technically, we're not seeing this. Not really."

"I'm dreaming. Sort of. Good thing I read about this in comic books," Eric said once he realized what was happening.

"That's right. And there's a reason we're seeing this," she said to him.

"Wait, are you an angel? Because I did this whole wonderful life deal and it wasn't fun," Eric shouted.

The female simply shook her head. "No. This isn't another trip like that. You've learned the first time that you needed to move forward and not let heartbreak define your life. However, this is a different thing."

Eric looked back at himself kissing Kate before she broke it off. He remembered what happened the next day when he confessed to Donna. The truth was they weren't together yet a part of him wanted the older girl even though his heart belonged to Donna. He wasn't sure how to understand what it was he was feeling. What he knew, however, was that his heart wouldn't let him wallow in a so-called victory that most boys his age would brag about.

"How did you feel when you kissed Kate?" the Jackie look-alike asked him. Eric simply turned back to 'her' and replied, "I was so ready to just give into her until I remembered who I really wanted. Kate had pushed me away, and I snapped back. The kiss felt great...but it wasn't real. It wasn't anything like Donna and I had."

'Jackie looked at him as he answered before she spoke, "Past tense. Interesting. Most people would've used present first. But you didn't. I can tell you still love her."

"Of course I still love her!" Eric shouted. He turned back to the image of his bed where scenes of the various times he and Donna spent played out before him. He could feel his eyes stinging with tears, but he refused to let them fall.

"But you didn't go after her after she left earlier tonight," the brunette girl said matter-of-factly.

Eric felt himself get angry as he thought back to what happened earlier. Before he could say anything, the scene changed to the basement, at the moment Donna came crying to him and telling him how they should be together. But he couldn't take her back at that moment.

Eric turned to the Jackie look-alike and said, "If you know that then you know why I couldn't just take her back."

"Of course," the being replied. "I mean how could she come back to the guy she really loves and beg for his affection."

"I couldn't damn well take her back after she got dumped by that asshole! I'm not some damn comfort blanket! She...she came right back to me after she found out what kind of guy he is, even after she heard the rumors. I wasn't going to let myself get hurt again, and I couldn't let her hurt herself again after what she went through."

'Jackie' tilted her head as she looked at the Forman son as she said, "Noble and selfish at the same time. Do you really think you can be both? These things always go wrong for you."

"I don't need to explain myself to you. What's done is done," Eric said.

"That it is, Eric. But before this ends, I just want to make sure of something: how do you feel now?" 'Jackie' asked.

Eric looked back at her as he thought on her question. He looked down as he came to a conclusion, one he found difficult to really come to but he found to be true.

"Donna still means a lot to me. But everything that led to our break up, plenty of which I messed up myself. I thought I was good enough for Donna. Now here I am, alone and just hurt. But I'd rather be this way instead of hurt again later. I just hope Donna can heal from this."

"Well said Eric," the Jackie look-alike said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, only to be engulfed by a white light.

* * *

Forman Basement

Eric and Jackie woke up and saw that they were still in the basement. When they registered the position they were in, they jumped with Jackie having moved to the other end of the couch. They had never been physically close very much except for when Jackie came to him for any comfort.

"Um...guess we fell asleep," Eric said dumbly.

"Yeah. Yeah we did," Jackie replied in kind.

"Eric," Red called from the stairs as he was coming down. Eric was surprised by how calmly his father called him.

"Yeah Dad?" Eric replied. However, he noticed that Red was in his pajamas.

"What time is it?" Eric asked. Red looked at him funny before he replied, "It's morning. You two have been asleep down here all night. Jackie, your dad called. He was worried since you never came home but I told him you were safe."

Eric and Jackie looked mildly surprised as they realized they slept all night next to each other. They nearly looked to each other but stopped themselves as they felt enough was going on.

"Jackie, you can have breakfast with us. Eric can drive you home after," Eric said as he went back up the stairs.

The two teens came into the kitchen and saw everyone else sitting at the table already eating. They were thankful that plates had been prepared for them and that an extra place was made for Jackie.

"So what's Jackie doing here? You guys 'accidentally' sleep together?" Hyde said with a smirk.

"Not now Hyde. Rough morning," Eric said as they began eating. As everyone dug into their meals, Jackie took a look around as Red and Kitty made conversation with the boys about what they were doing for the day. Jackie took note of how the Forman parents were actually engaging Eric and Steven about their lives. She had expected Red would've said something with his usual hard attitude to the boys but saw that his expression had softened since yesterday during the intervention.

The Burkhart girl also took note of how Kitty seemed not quite as cheery but still attentive to her son. As Jackie watched on, she wished that her parents had given her the same kind of every day attention. She was honestly surprised that her dad had given a damn when she didn't come home.

Red and Kitty had finished their meals and left the kitchen while the three teenagers stayed in the kitchen.

"So what really happened?" Hyde asked them both.

"Nothing Steven. We ate at the hub, we talked, and we came back to wait for Donna and Michael. But they never came back," Jackie answered.

Hyde stiffened as he knew why exactly neither of their former loves had not shown up. But he figured it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. Red and Kitty came back into the kitchen getting ready to head out when Bob and Joanne knocked on the door to the kitchen. Red noticed that his unusually chipper neighbor was unusually somber as Bob frowned heavily.

Red let the Pinciotti patriarch in before he asked, "Hey Bob. Joanne. What can we do for you?"

"Red...it's terrible. Donna left for California," Bob said, as though he was ready to break down into tears. Eric turned to Bob with wide eyes as his mind fell into disbelief. Jackie looked to Eric with Sympathy as she could only imagine what he must've been feeling.

"Why do you think she went there?" Kitty asked. Joanne came forward with a piece of paper and held it up as she responded, "She left a note. She left for California with that dimwit Michael Kelso."

Jackie immediately felt her heart shatter. It was just as Eric said: Michael was not someone whom she could truly count on. The time that they had been together now felt like a complete waste for her. She had wanted to marry him, but she should've known given his behavior to her before they had separated.

"Dammit," Red said as he couldn't believe what he just heard. "Eric. Jackie. You two stay here for the time being. I need to make some calls."

Eric immediately got up and headed for the basement with Jackie following him only seconds later. Hyde watched his two friends took off and felt bad knowing that they were hurt. IN his mind, he truly thought that Donna and Eric would work things out the previous night until he couldn't find Kelso anywhere in town. As for Kelso, he personally couldn't care less about how his failed relationship with Jackie would go. Still, Jackie was still a hopeful girl, looking forward to the day she would be married and have a future. But he couldn't bring himself to hit her with the harsh reality as he saw it. Hyde figured that later, maybe he'd see about doing a circle with the gang later to take the tensions away. If there was one thing he hated dealing with, it was confronting problems like this head on.

* * *

Eric sat on the couch in the basement as he thought about the news he had heard. His ex-girlfriend, who was the love of his life, had left before they could have a chance to fix anything. He did his best not to let his feelings get the best of him, but at that moment it didn't matter.

Jackie came down the basement and saw Eric sitting on the couch as if he hadn't moved for minutes. As she slowly approached, she saw a trace of a tear that had run down his face. Jackie sat down next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Eric turned to look at her as he saw that tears were threatening to fall down her face as well. Eric took his arm and put it around Jackie's shoulders and held her in a tight embrace. Jackie accepted and wrapped her arms around his mid-section. The two teens, who at one time hated each other, held each other as they took solace in their shared pain.

"Eric. I'm sorry," Jackie said with sadness in her voice.

Eric rubbed her shoulder as he sensed the sincerity to her words. "I'm sorry too."

The two sat there comforting each other, each thinking of their dream and wondering if they could've done something different.

* * *

Author's note: So there is the second chapter. I'd like to say that I apologize for taking so long for producing this chapter for those of you who are interested in this story. Real life has had a tendency of leaving me drained. And this issue of heartbreak for this story is a particularly tough thing for me to think about. Some advice for anyone who is experiencing a terrible heartbreak, my advice is not to dwell much on the pain and not to let the past linger in your mind too much. It can keep you from moving forward. That being said, stick around for the next chapter.


End file.
